


Crying in the Bathroom

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After the world tour, Changkyun and Kihyun’s relationship is more strained than it’s ever been… and things just seem to be getting worse throughout the strenuous comeback preparations. They begin to isolate themselves, and the members don’t know what they can do to bring the two back together…





	Crying in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a bit of Changki angst where the two boys grow apart and isolate themselves, but after Kihyun hears Changkyun crying alone, he knows things have to change... one way or another.  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~

Changkyun had known this would happen eventually. It always does to him. He always ends up annoying those closest to him to the point of hatred. He always ends up losing everyone he cares about, whether it be romantic or platonic.

He guesses now it’s just a matter of time until the others begin to follow suit…

He watches Kihyun’s back as the older cuts up some veggies for dinner. His shoulders are tense, hunched-up. Changkyun heaves a silent sigh of defeat as he shuffles away. Usually, he’d help his hyung, but he feels as if he’d only be a nuisance, anyway. Besides, he knows he’s never that much of a help, anyway.

 

Kihyun feels Changkyun’s eyes on his back as he works, and he can’t help but feel guilty when he finally walks away. He sets down his knife with a sigh, and reaches to the back of his neck to massage away the tension.

How had things gotten like this?

Ever since they’d begun their world tour, things had gotten so twisted so fast. He wants to fix it, but he barely has time to breathe, much less nurse whatever wound Changkyun has now. Comeback preparations are hectic for everyone, but for him in particular as he’s the main vocalist. Besides, Changkyun has always one to tell him upfront if he’d done something to piss him off.

Maybe he’s just being paranoid. Maybe his tired mind is merely making up something where there’s nothing…

“Hyung?”

Kihyun jumps, surprised by the lead rapper’s voice suddenly beside him. He glances over to see Jooheon watching him with careful eyes. A tight smile comes to the vocalist, and he nods to prompt the younger to go on.

“You okay? Do you need any help?”

The older merely shakes his head, though to which question even he isn’t sure. He quickly averts his gaze, unable to keep looking at the younger when he’s got such a sympathetic look on his face. Jooheon smacks his lips together, at a loss for what to do. He wants to help, albeit with more than just cooking, but can’t very well give the older something he doesn’t even ask for.

“Okay,” he says slowly, “but if you need _any_ thing, then I’m willing to help…” He watches as Kihyun nods silently, and fights back a sigh as he dearly hopes the older had gotten his underlying meaning. He walks away from the counter then, deciding on maybe seeing if the maknae would be a bit more receptive…

Minhyuk watches him from the couch as he walks through the living room with tired eyes asking silently if he had anything to report. Jooheon merely shrugs, answering that he indeed has nothing new, and Minhyuk sighs in exasperation. He swears, if those two don’t fix whatever’s wrong with them, he may just need to fix it himself.

 

Jooheon enters the room he shares with the maknae, lead vocalist, and Minhyuk, frowning at finding the younger rapper curled up on his bed.

“Kkungie?” he asks, earning an exhausted hum from his dongsaeng. Jooheon’s frown only worsens as he walks further into the room. He leans forward against the bunk beds, resting his chin against the younger’s sheets. Changkyun blinks over at him, his eyes wide a doleful.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Changkyun tells him before he can even ask. “I don’t want to bother anyone with my problems, especially you. I can handle it myself.”

“I want to help, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon tells him earnestly. He’s confused as to why the maknae is suddenly relying only on himself… It reminds him of their No.Mercy days, and it’s a feeling he doesn’t like at all. “Please, let me help.”

The light in Changkyun’s eyes flickers, exposing his inner confliction. The younger wavers between letting his hyung in on the insecurities that have come up because of the growing distance between him and Kihyun or not. He licks his lips, settling on an option, and parts his lips to speak. However, just as his voice begins to sound, Hyungwon bursts into the room, completely shattering the moment.

“Hyung needs us to go to the store,” he says simply. Jooheon turns and glares at him, but the older only shrugs and turns on his heel to leave the room. The older rapper returns his gaze to Changkyun, quirking his eyebrow to prompt him to go on. The maknae merely turns on his other side, creating some semblance of privacy in the cramped space.

“It’s nothing,” Changkyun mumbles, his voice barely audible in the silence. Jooheon purses his lips, but doesn’t say anything. He glances towards the door, rolling his eyes in defeat.

“When you change your mind,” he says over his shoulder, “come find me. I’m willing to talk with you whenever you want.” Changkyun only hums in reply, and Jooheon has to stifle an aggravated sigh as he stomps out of the room. He closes the door behind him a little too hard, unable to control himself due to his own fatigue and irritation. He shoves his hands into his pockets and trudges through the open door, Minhyuk and Hyungwon following close behind.

 

“I take it you didn’t have much more luck with Kyunnie?” Hyungwon asks, his voice a muffled mumbled behind his face mask. Jooheon ‘hmmphs’ under his breath, recoiling in on himself in defeat.

“He’s getting closer to spilling,” Jooheon mutters, “but he’s not ready yet.”

“I don’t care if he’s ready or not,” Minhyuk interjects, grumbling in annoyance. “If those two don’t fix things soon, it’s going to start affecting our teamwork. _Then_ it’ll be a business issue, and _then_ I’m getting involved, whether or not they want me to.”

Jooheon and Hyungwon share a knowing glance, hoping for all their sakes that the couple figures out their own problems before that happens. Not to mention how much that’d set them back for their comeback, but, more importantly, Minhyuk handling the situation could only result in Kihyun lashing out… and that’ll only worsen the situation.

Hopefully, things won’t come to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a bit of Changki angst where the two boys grow apart and isolate themselves, but after Kihyun hears Changkyun crying alone, he knows things have to change... one way or another.  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~


End file.
